The Virus - Kitsune of Data
by Narora Senoku
Summary: Namikaze Naruto had a peaceful and fulfilling life as a Jounin. But it all changes when he is sent on a borderline SS-Class mission inside of a... computer? NaruxHaku
1. Into the Rabbit Hole

**A/N: Well, here's another one. I promised myself that I wouldn't post up another Story until I finished another, but I had to get this out of my head to think clearly.**

**Guess I should start explaining some things:**

**Naruto will be going into a Computer. Yes, I have given Konoha ONE Computer. How it got there? Use your imagination, because I have no idea. It's just there. How will he get into it? Many people have spent time learning how to use it, and created a Jutsu to get in. Flow with it.**

**He will gain powers along the way, the Computer has a few things stored on it's files.**

**He will be fighting with a few of the Vocaloids (aye, Vocaloids) against a Virus. There was actually a mission requested by someone from them.**

**Paring? Kinda obvious... The story's pairing is NarutoxHaku. (My Original idea was for the pairing to be NarutoxLuka, but, that ended kinda fast...)**

**And, that's about all I have to say. Let's get started shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Vocaloid, or any other thing that appears within this story, unless I have made it originally.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Evil Talking/Kyuubi/Virus Talking**"

'_**Evil Thinking/Kyuubi/Virus Thinking**_"

_Virus: Kitsune of Data_

_Chapter I: Into the Rabbit Hole..._

Naruto was not having a good day.

Nope. Not good at all.

First, after being promoted to Jounin, he was disbanded from Team 7, now that he was eligible to take on his own team. And he absolutely _despised_ it. They wouldn't stop asking him for new Jutsu, about his life, training, or social help... yeah, that bad...

'_Now I know why Kakashi-sensei always ran away from us when he got the chance. I was the Jutsu manic, Sasuke was the Social Help and Training, and Sakura did his life..._' He thought sadly. He was brought back to attention by Tsunade clearing her throat. She gave him a glare and continued.

It was also bad, because here he was, about to take on his first ever S-Rank mission. Sure, he was ecstatic, but this one was strange.

"Now Naruto, the Mission states that you must go into a new 'world' of sorts." Tsunade finally said something of interest. Naruto now paid 100% of his attention to her. Another world? Of sorts?

Tsunade pointed to her left, and there sat a flat object with a large, fancy Q on its back. It looked like it could fold open. "This device appeared one day out of the blue in the R&T center. Yamanaka Inochi found it and brought it before me. We conducted experiments, and found that it was powered by some strange device inside of it." She opened it up to show a television screen of sorts, and a bottom full of buttons with Numbers, Letters, and strange symbols.

She pushed a button, and the screen came to life, and showed a letter that was on the screen. She began to read it.

"_To whom may find this,_

_We are having a problem in here. We are not sure if you will believe us, but we need help. Finding a way into here and helping us is very crucial._

_We hope that you find a way, we will be waiting in here:_

_Vocaloids"_

Naruto raised an eyebrow at it. Strange... The word Vocaloid hung in the air. "That's... kinda freaky..." He deadpanned. Tsunade nodded. "That's the same reaction I had when I first read it. But, being Konoha ninja, it is our duty to help out those in need of it." She said sage-like. "And they have requested our help, even if the means of it are... strange." She finished.

She returned her attention to Naruto, from the screen. "We have devised a way for a Shinobi to enter and help them... or we hope. It hasn't been tested, and no one wants to try. So-"

"So that leaves me..." Naruto sighed as he finished her sentence. "And what makes you think, that I'm going in there to help out people I don't know, with an untested Jutsu, that _might..._ kill me?" He asked. Tsunade grinned evilly, and opened up a scroll.

Naruto took an unconscious step back. He felt a very ominous presence from that scroll... "I will demote you back to an Academy Student, and you will redo the Academy again." She smiled evilly and cunningly.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Baa-chan! You can't do that!" He yelled. Tsunade leaned over her desk, her head getting larger. She must have learned that from Iruka-sensei...

"TRY ME GEKI!" She yelled, face furious. Then she returned to normal, leaving Naruto shaking like a leaf in a thunder storm.

"N-N-No thanks..." He mumbled. Tsunade smiled sweetly, but under it, you could tell it promised death... lots and lots of it...

"Good. And one more thing..." She trailed off, the sickly sweet smile still on her face. She picked up a paper weight, one that happened to be shaped like a kunai, and threw it at him.

He faintly noticed that the name under it read 'Senju Tsunade' before it fell off of his bruised and red face. "Don't call me that!" She yelled at him, fist shaking at him as he was on the floor.

A few minutes later, he got up and mumbled something about old ladies being stronger than an elephant, before a look from Tsunade quieted him up. "Now," she started again, face serious, "I have called everybody necessary here to help you into this device."

As she finished her sentence, the door opened, and in came two people.

The first was Yamanaka Inochi, father to Yamanaka Ino. His hair was in the same style as his daughters, but he didn't ware all purple... thank Kami...

The second, was Hatake Kakashi. His father had killed himself due to mistreatment from the villagers not long after Kakashi was born. In his right eye, was the Sharingan of his closest friend, Uchiha Obito, who had died some time later in Kakashi's life after his father. The experience changed his outlook on life, Missions, and Comrades.

Naruto grinned and waved. "Kakashi-sensei!" He called. Even if Team 7 had been disbanded... well kinda, they just replaced Naruto with Sasuke, and the Team was whole again with Sai, Sakura and Sasuke on it.

Speaking of Sasuke, Naruto had managed to beat some sense into him some time after he had become a Jounin. With his Kyuubi Cloak now fully under control, Sasuke stood no chance, even with his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and eventually, he fell to the near infinite levels of Chakra Naruto had. Sasuke had willingly come back, actually walking back himself the next day after the fight, and relinquished all ties to Madara and the Akatsuki.

Kakashi smiled. "Now, now Naruto. You know I'm not your Sensei anymore. We're equals now." He patted the younger boy's shoulder. Kakashi was now around 40 years of age. And it was beginning to show, as his Chakra levels were beginning to go down. Not by much, because Kakashi still had a good 30 or 40 years left in him, but his Chakra levels were now getting lower.

"I know Kakashi-sensei, but you'll always be my Sensei, no matter what, Dattebayo!" he called out. He and Kakashi were brought back by Tsunade once again clearing her throat.

(Music: Dissidia Final Fantasy – Event/The Troop's Advance)

"Now, I've brought them here to help you into the computer. Inochi here will be watching your Mental and Physical health, as your body will remain here, but in a comatose state. You're mind, and the Kyuubi as well, will enter this device, and help out whoever sent this message."

"Kakashi is here, to preform the actual Jutsu. The Jutsu will take up large amounts of Chakra, so at first, he will be tapping into your own reserves to help him out." Kakashi nodded and showed him a seal written on his hand when he took his glove off. "And from that point on, he will use another seal to channel the Kyuubi's Chakra to power the Jutsu continuously. The second seal is to convert the Youki as fast as possible into regular Chakra, and so it doesn't cause any side effects to Kakashi himself."

Naruto nodded. "Yosh!" Tsunade smiled at his enthusiasm. A minute later, he was laying on the couch in the Hokage's Office, a large seal placed around him. Kakashi began a large stream of hand seals, and Inochi began to monitor Naruto's health, and gave the 'OK'.

Tsunade placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder with a smile. "Now Geki, you know what you're doing, just promise me one thing?"

Naruto nodded slightly, not wanting to break the line of seal that was across his mouth... maybe it was there to keep his mouth shut? He couldn't understand why.

"Don't die." Tsunade finished, her face serious. Naruto nodded once more, eyes determined, as Kakashi finished his seals.

He placed his hand on Naruto's head and began to use Naruto's Chakra to fuel the technique. When Naruto felt the seal working, he began to feel pain from the seals burning him, and his Chakra being used at a rapid pace, along with the Kyuubi filling them up again so his container did not die. He tried to open his mouth and scream, but the seals over his mouth didn't let him. They really were silencing seals!

He saw Tsunade's sad face, before it all turned black...

(End Music)

_**.::?::.**_

Naruto awoke to find himself in a black abyss. He couldn't see anything, besides himself. All around him was nothing. He suddenly shifted forward, as he noticed he was floating, and his feet hit solid ground. He couldn't see it for a moment, but then, he saw white ground appear. The sand, rock, gravel, dirt, it was all white.

He looked left and right and saw nothing but the ground. It had many bumps in it, and looked like it was just floating in the darkness. There was a sudden flash of light, and he was standing in front of a long Katana. It sat on a pedestal with words engraved in it.

'_This blade harms only Thy Foes. Thy friends shall not feel the sting of the blade. Illusions cannot jest it, nor can false feelings that cover Thy heart._' Naruto read to himself. He looked up at the blade. From the description, it sounded like the blade could only harm his enemies, and those he considered enemies. Any illusions cast on someone or something would not fool the blade, even if it fooled him. And false emotions would not fool it, so that most likely meant his friend pretending to be an enemy wouldn't be hurt.

The downside to this, is that Naruto was a very forgiving guy, and too trusting. Sasuke had become his enemy, but he denied it and treated him like a friend. If he had the blade back when he tried to rescue Sasuke, it wouldn't have hurt him.

Naruto hesitated. The blade could become a nice asset to his style. He had a Kata for a Katana, but he never got around to getting an actual Katana. He finally threw caution to the wind and grabbed the handle firmly, and gave a tug. The blade came free, and the little chain at the end jingled.

The blade itself was white. The guard to the hilt was black, with red diamond patters on it. The chain on the end was black as well. The sheath that was laying next to it on the pedestal, was white, like the blade.

He placed the sword back in it's sheath, and tied the sheath off on his left hip. He looked around once again, but found nothing. One more, there was a flash of light, and in front of him was a door.

It was tall, much higher than a door should be. It was a good two or three stories tall. Two doors made up the front, with handle's close to the ground. Behind the door, was flat. There was nothing behind it, but Naruto somehow knew that there was something _inside_ it.

And true to his word, as he opened it up, he was blinded by light. He stood for a moment, letting his eyes adjust, before he entered and the door closed behind him, and vanished a moment later...

He never noticed the black flame that engulfed him, the blade, and a separate flame over his eye before walking through...

(**A/N: Yes, that was the place in Kingdom Hearts where you fight Ansem the last time (Final Battle), and the door was designed after the one seen in there as well.**)

_**.::White Area::.**_

Naruto found himself walking out of a door, and into a completely white area. This place was the opposite of the other one. This one was white, and the ground looked like it went on forever. Then again, you might not be able to tell, because it was just as white as his surroundings.

He scratched his head, but instead, felt something metal. He reached up and grabbed hold of them, and removed them to look at them. It was a set of headphones, and a mike attached to them. He tilted his head, which he noticed was a little more brighter than normal, along with his clothes.

He looked back at the Headphones and shrugged, placing them on again. He found he could hear perfectly, even with them over his ears. Hell, he felt like he could hear better!

He hummed. "Strange..." He felt like he was using that word a lot. He hoped that he wasn't getting that OCD crap. What was it again? Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder?

He was about to continue thinking, when a strange creature popped up from the white ground. It was gray, almost blob-like, but it had red eyes and long arms that ended in claws. It moved to attack him, but only moved it's arms, swinging the claws with no real style, just trying to hit him.

Naruto was easily able to dodge them with minimal effort. He had become quite agile and speedy sense becoming a Jounin, and even before that as a Chunin. He was easily able to pull out his new Katana and slice into the creature, cutting it in two. It let out a gurgle of purple blood before it burst into particles.

Naruto looked at his blade to find the Purple blood on it had also burst into the strange particles and floated away. He re-sheathed it and continued to look around.

The place was still white. The Jounin sighed and walked again, picking a random direction, and hoping something was out that way...

_**.::?::.**_

Scouting was never the best job he was given. No, he'd been given other orders, like fighting the Virus', and watching over his twin, but scouting duty was... was...

_...boring!_

Nothing interesting happened. All he did was stare out at the white abyss they had come to call 'Home' and 'Shiro'. The latter more-so than the former. Because 'Home' didn't try to kill you on a daily basis.

The Blond haired boy gave a grunt as he fell on his back and looked behind him. His trained eyes caught a speck of blond in the distance, as well as green and... orange?

He sat up, at first he thought it was, Kagamine Rin, his sister, but now, he knew it was not. Sure, she wore green every now and then, but she wouldn't be caught _dead on the kitchen floor_ wearing Orange.

He stood, and narrowed his eyes, and covered them from the white light slightly. He now saw some guy walking. From the way he moved, he looked like he was trained in a deadly art. Assassination maybe?

The boy, Kagamine Len, started at a fast, but silent pace toward the man. It had been quite some time sense he had seen another male besides Kaito in the group. Hopefully, this was someone who had gotten Haku's message.

As he neared, he waved the man over, who seemed to have stopped moving due to spotting him.

"Oi! Are you the person sent to help us?" He asked from a distance. He didn't want to get to close, just in case it was another of the Virus' playing a trick.

The man nodded. "Hai! A letter was sent to my village saying something about help! It was signed by... by..." He froze, thinking of a name. "I think it said 'Vocaloids!'"

Len grinned. Yup, that was Haku's letter. He ran over to the man, now getting a good look at him. He was kind of tall, about 6'2". He had on a green vest with more pockets than Len had ever seen on clothing at once, and an Orange jumpsuit under it. At his hip was a Katana. His hair was blond, and eyes blue. He also had strange whisker-like marks on his cheeks, and a pare of Headphones like everybody else in this place.

Len held out a hand to the taller, and most likely, older boy and smiled. "Name's Kagamine Len! Nice to meet ya!" The man smiled back, and held Len's hand with his own, and gave a firm shake.

"Namikaze Naruto. Likewise." Naruto replied.

Len smiled. "Well, I guess I should take you to the base. It's not safe out here, and the woman who sent you that message can explain there." Naruto nodded, and made a motion for Len to lead the way, which he did.

As they walked, they exchanged information. Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies, Dreams, the sort. Len found that Naruto Liked Ramen, Training, and his village. He disliked the time it took for Ramen to cook, cocky and arrogant people, as well as being weak. His hobbies included gardening and eating at Ichiraku Ramen. His dream was to become the leader of his village, and to get his students that he left behind up to Chunin rank, so they would leave him the hell _alone_.

Naruto, likewise, found out that Len liked the color Yellow, and taking naps. He disliked the color Black, and being woken up from his Naps. He also said he recently added 'Scouting Missions' to that list. He had no real hobbies, besides annoying his sister, and his dream was the same as everyone else. "To get the _fuck_ out of _here_."

Not long after that, they reached a tent with barbed wire surrounding it. Two guards were at the entrance and nodded to Len as they passed. They eyed Naruto, before returning to their duties.

As Len and Naruto walked through the certain, they were greeted with the sight of one teal haired girl with twin tails running down her back. A girl that looked almost the same as Len, but with different hair styles. A Brown haired older woman that looked about 20 and a cold face. A blue haired male with a long white coat. Another blond haired girl, but she looked older and had one tail running down her back. And finally, a woman with Silver hair reaching her back, and Red eyes.

They all turned around to find one of their own with a man they had not yet seen before. They all tensed up unconsciously, and didn't know they had done it, but Naruto had seen the slight increase of muscle size as their bodies fed more oxygen to them.

Len smiled at them, and pointed. "Guys! This is the person sent to help us!" He called. He ran over to the Silver haired woman and jumped around, looking a lot like a small child. "Haku! You're letter worked! He's here to help us!" He repeated again.

Everyone turned from Len to the new man, who laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. The silver haired woman stood, and appeared to be just half a head smaller than Naruto, and walked up to him.

"You, are the one who got my letter?" She raised an eyebrow. Naruto grunted and nodded. "Hai. My village received a message on a strange device that asked for help, and was sighed by the 'Vocaloids'." As soon as he said it, the woman's eyes grew slightly wider, before she nodded.

"Well, we are eternally grateful for your help then..."

"Namikaze Naruto." He filled in the gap.

The woman nodded, "Namikaze-san. My name is Yowane Haku." She introduced herself. She pointed at the others around her and introduced them as well.

"This is Akita Neru." She pointed to the long blond haired girl in a skirt. Then again, only the short haired blonde one and Haku seemed to wear something other than skirts, being Shorts and Black Pants respectively.

"This is Shion Kaito." She pointed to the blue haired male, who gave a warm, brother like smile and nodded to him, before he went back to his book that Naruto just noticed in his hands.

"Kagamine Rin." Up next was the short haired blond girl. The one in shorts. She smiled and waved at him warmly. He offered a nod back to her.

"Sakine Meiko." The brown haired girl gave him a smile, but he could tell she probably acted a lot like Tsunade did if she was angered. She just had that look about her.

"And last but not least, Hatsune Miku." The teal, almost blue, haired girl gave him a smiled with a slight nod. Naruto nodded back.

It was at that moment, that Haku turned back to Naruto, and fixed him with a look. Then she turned her head to look at Len. "Len. Where did you find him again?" This question seemed to get everybody's attention back, but now it was all on Len.

Said boy, due to the attention, flushed slightly. Damn, he was going to get tortured by his sister for that! He pushed it back down and began to speak with complete honesty.

"He was wondering around Shiro when I found him. He was just walking by, and from the looks of it, he was... on guard?" He questioned Naruto, who nodded.

"Yeah. I'd run into one of these... strange blob like things." Now THAT got their full attention. Some had their eyes wider than normal (Miku, Len, Rin, Neru), while the others had narrowed eyes, ones that probably had battle experience. (Kaito, Haku, Meiko)

Kaito was the one to stand up, his book forgotten on the couch as he walked up to stand next to Haku. "What exactly... did it look like?" He asked. If this man had run into the Virus, and he was _still_ standing before them this healthy, they might just win this... war? He didn't know what to call it anymore...

Naruto nodded and began. "Well... Like I said, it was a blob. And... gray? Yeah, that was its color. It had these... red eyes." He made the motion for eyes larger than his own by making his index and thumb into rings, and placing them over his own. It looked quite comical actually.

Meiko was the one to nod, and speak. "That sounds like the Virus. But... and I'm going to ask the question on everybody's mind right now," she almost stated the obvious, but Naruto was dense enough to just go along with it. "And that is, how _exactly_ are you unharmed? If you fought one of those things, you should at least.. I dunno, have a _cut_?"

And it was true. Naruto looked himself over, and found not a cut, or torn piece of clothing, nobody did. He shrugged. "It was just... really easy to kill, I guess." His comment seemed to set everybody on edge for a moment, but they soon calmed down.

Rin was the next one to stand up and get everybody's attention now, something that seemed in short supply...

"C'mon guys! This is a _good_ thing! He can kill them! Something groups of 5 or 6 of us have trouble doing." She left it hanging, hoping that was all she needed to say.

Thankfully, or not, depending on what side you were on, yelling and the sound of voices crept up from beyond the tent. Naruto was one of the first people to act, the only others that ran a head of him were Kaito, Haku, and Meiko. He was soon behind them, the others following soon after.

_**.::Outside::.**_

(Music: Greatest Battle Music Of All Times: Exorcist)

When Naruto stepped outside, he was shocked to find many of the gray blobs around now. They had somehow gotten into the camp. And he had a feeling that worse was to come. He was about to charge in when the others from the tent charged out first, each picking a target, or ganging up on one.

Meiko, Haku, and Kaito took on 2 or 3 at a time, while the other four split into groups of two and fought 1 at a time. Naruto grunted, pulled out his new Katana, which he had yet to name, he remembered, and charged in, easily dispatching one with a single swipe of his blade.

From there, he was cutting them down as he ran. The skill of his Kata, along with the blade itself, working effortlessly to cut through each and every one he swung at. Soon, his kill count was up to 24, while many around would pause for a few seconds to watch him slice and dice a few up, before moving on within 10 seconds.

He smiled as he cut down another few. He didn't know why, but he could tell how weak they were. It felt like...some kind of game. If he were to gauge these creature's on a 'Level' system, they would be 1's-3's.

He didn't notice the slight black flame that coughed up around his right eye, but it was gone a moment later, but for that split second, his Katana flashed around him, he was swinging it by the chain at the end, but he stopped suddenly, at the same time the black flame he didn't notice vanished, and he almost cut his arm off.

He looked at his blade, and around him and found 5 more creatures dead, cut up into pieces of 5 or more. He briefly wondered how he did that, but ignored it in favor of continuing on.

A few minutes later, the Camp was littered with gray matter. The Creature's didn't seem to have any internal organs, and were just... blobs of slop.

Naruto was about to relax, before the ground shook once more. But this time, it _felt_ different. He couldn't explain it every well. And if he was allowed just one word, one word, to explain it, he would stand there for hours, trying to find it.

But, unfortunately, find it he did...

It felt...

Monstrous.

He turned around, to the entrance of the camp, and found himself looking at more blobs. But, it wasn't just any blob.

It was getting _bigger._.. A _lot_ bigger. Naruto was paralyzed. He'd never seen something so huge. Possibly the Kyuubi, but he didn't see that very often.

When the beast stopped forming, it looked just like a Gray Blob, but it was larger. It had these... strange tendrils flying off of it as well. It's head started to split, Naruto noticed. And it just kept getting wider, until it looked like... a mouth?

Yes, it was indeed a mouth. The monster had formed a mouth, where as the other Blobs didn't have one at all. It seemed to take in a breath, as it's body expanded, then let out a mighty roar that shook the ground Naruto stood on.

He spared a moment to look back at the others, only to find every one of them in the same state as he was. This sparked something in him. He couldn't just stand there... Hell, nobody could. If they did, who knows what that thing might do to the camp, or worse, them!

He growled and hefted the Black and White colored sword up, pointing at the monster. It was at that moment, the Black flame reappeared over Naruto's eye, but vanished again. And in that split moment, Naruto found himself already halfway to the creature, flying through the air. He looked down, after regaining his senses, and found a ring of dust where he was standing.

He had jumped?! He had never jumped this high or fast before! He knew he had jumped, due to the lack of control he had at the moment, and the fact there was no wing beats behind him... (Though just to be sure, he looked again...)

He turned back to the creature, and it seemed to be watching him with hungry eyes. Naruto growled, and lifted his Sword again. It wasn't long before he had landed on the creature, and he briefly wondered how he wasn't sinking into its skin.

He brought the Blade up, and down again, but watched as the blade only sunk in, and did nothing to the creature. He was unprepared when a small, rope sized arm flew at him from the side, and tear him, and the blade, form the creature and falling down at least 15 stories.

He struggled to maintain himself, but got a look below himself, and found himself falling at quite the velocity. He found himself panicking, his eyes wide.

The Black flame appeared again, then was gone, but no skip in Naruto's memory.

_'I'm going to die..._' He though, not able to tear his eyes away from the sight before him.

The Black flame was once more there, larger, and lasted longer, but gone all the same.

_'This is the... end...'_ He thought sadly, his eyes watering up.

The Black Flame appeared again, now much larger, reaching past Naruto's head and whipping into the air as he fell, but it was soon gone after that.

_'Die..._'

_'Die.'_

_'Die!'_

_'DIE!'_

At that moment, something happened. Naruto wasn't sure what. He knew that he was falling, and he was only a few yards from the ground, and the next, he was landing on his arms and legs in a crouched position. He also noticed that his Vision had darkened. More Shadowed now, but he could somehow see better than he had before.

He didn't know what possessed him, but at that moment, he gripped the Blade in his hand, took in a mouthful of air and...

_Screamed._

"_**HHUAHHHHHHHHHH!**_"

As he did, he felt his Chakra, or what he thought was his Chakra, spike to _godly_ levels. When his scream died down, he stood there for a moment, unable to move himself. Then, he turned his head, and glared at the creature.

He paid no mind to the cracked ground.

He paid no mind to the Black Flame that covered his eye.

He paid no mind to the camp.

All he did, was glare at the creature. Then, as the creature gained enough wits about it to attack, it had sent a large amount of the Black Arms at Naruto. They struck the ground with great force, around 7 of them, and the Creature looked to be laughing as the dust started to clear.

But, if it _was_ laughing, it was _screaming_ now.

It's large red eyes turned to look at it's left side, which now supported a large cut that almost cut off its... arm?

It started to look left and right, unable to find the source of this wound, but it paused, and looked back at the spiked arms in the ground. By now, the dust had cleared, and it was viewable again. And it did not like what it saw.

Or rather... didn't see?

There was another spike of large energy somewhere, and it looked up. There, it found Naruto flying down at it, Katana raised into the air to cut into it again. There was faint traces of gray on the blade, so it must have been the one to cut him.

Now, being a higher level Virus, this creature was capable of thinking for itself, just not as well as other Viruses. But it had enough sense to see the Black Flame over Naruto's right eye, in which said eyes had turned white.

The Iris seemed to be the only change. It had changed from its warm, ocean blue color, to cold, unforgiving husks of nothingness. And when Naruto opened his mouth to let out a war cry, he had fangs, but they weren't as large as they were when he used Kyuubi's Chakra.

The creature gained its wits about it again, and Naruto found 5 or 6 of the strange Arms heading straight toward him. Even in this new 'form' he had, he was drawing a blank on what to do. He couldn't move his body enough to dodge, and he wasn't quite sure he would be able to block them at the speed they were going...

"_**Boy...**_"

A voice echoed in his head, and he felt as if time slowed down for the moment.

'_F...Fox?'_ He asked hesitantly. If it was the fox, and it was talking to him, it might not be such a good thing... Even if they were on good terms now after the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

"_**Yes. Listen to me, Kit.**_" It was here the fox paused, as if unsure of the outcome of what would come next. "_**I can help you kit, but you must trust me. Allow me to help you control this new power your body has developed**_"

Naruto, even if time was frozen, blinked a few times, before he thought back. '_Kurama._' He paused here, letting the fox know that he was very serious about this situation. '_I know we're "best buds" and all now, but, I'm still not sure if I can..._'

The fox growled. "_**Boy, if you do not, that village, and all of those in it will parish. This beast will no doubt beat you, even with Kuroi Enkon activated**_." The fox explained. Naruto's eyes grew wider, as he began to ask what the fox meant, but was cut off by the fox's yelling.

"_**Damn it Kit! This is no time for questions! You must do exactly as I say, **_**when**_** I say it!**_." Naruto swallowed loudly, in his mind, and nodded mentally. '_Alright._'

"_**Good. Now, use your left hand, and point it downward, then, bring it up as if you were telling someone to stand!**_" Naruto did as instructed, and felt the strange energy follow his command. He was about to ask how he did it, when the fox cut him off. "_**I'm controlling this energy for you, but only this once. After this, it's all up to you**_."

Naruto nodded. He returned his attention to his now risen arm, and was surprised to now see a large wall of Black Fire rise up. The arms crashed into it, and held for a bit, but the 'shield' eventually broke, but it served it's purpose and kept Naruto into the air, and flying down on the creature.

"_**Now, I want you to focus all of this energy into your blade there. I can tell this blade is special, you will need to name it after this fight, kit. But for now, do as I say.**_" Kurama called out again. Naruto nodded, and grasped his Katana with both hands. He again felt the energy move for him, and the blade glowed a dark color.

"_**Now, cut this monster with it!**_" Naruto let out a war cry as he brought the blade down on the monster's shoulder, it's good one. As he cut into it, he found that the blade now did much more damage to it. What might have been a small cut if he had swung normally, was now a large gash that cut the creature's arm off from it's body.

Said Creature roared as Naruto jumped into the air, away from it. He was unprepared when it turned to him in the air, pure rage in it's eyes, and opened it's mouth. It began to glow a yellow color, forming a strange sphere.

Naruto started to panic. The Kyuubi wasn't saying a thing, and he began to think that it had just played him into a trap, but was revealed when Kurama started shouting commands. "_**Quickly! Throw the blade as high into the air above you as possible, and cross your arms into an X!**_"

Naruto hesitated for a moment, but then, he threw the Black and White blade into the air, as it flew up, it admired a ringing sound, but flew up high enough that it wasn't heard anymore. Naruto quickly crossed his arms, peaking out from above them.

This time, two black walls burst into existence, crossed in an X. After they finished forming, a large, black seal made of black flames connected them. From the seals, he could read the kanji.

'_Giant...Black... Wall?_' He thought to himself, his eyes blinking again. Speaking of eyes, the Black flame that covered his right one, was beginning to shrink now.

Back to the shield, it held its ground as the Creature launched it's large, golden beam off energy. He wasn't quite sure what to call it yet. He was happy that the wall held up, but grew wide eyed when the walls, and seal before him, looked on the verge of breaking.

"_**Boy, raise your hand, palm open. Your Sword is coming back down.**_" Naruto nodded, looked up, and raised his hand. Not a moment later, the Black and White blade fell into his hands, and he expertly caught it.

"_**Now, it is time for our final attack. This beast only needs one more to destroy it, then, we can be finished here.**_" Naruto nodded, and got into a stance. "_**Now, for your last attack, I will channel as much of this energy into the blade as possible. All I want you to worry about, is getting to its neck, and cutting that off.**_"

Naruto nodded, and grinned. "Can do." He called out loud. He was glad that nobody was there to hear him, or they'd think him crazy. He landed not a moment later, and 'borrowed' a bit of that power from Kyuubi, much like he would with Chakra, and focused it to his legs. Not a moment later, he was flying through the air, his enhanced sight letting him see every inch he traveled.

In his mind, The Kyuubi grinned. Naruto was already gaining control of this power. Kyuubi himself only knew how to use it, due to it being similar to Chakra, and he was also skilled with Shape Manipulation, so it wasn't hard to create Shields to protect his Jailer.

Back in the fight, Naruto was simply dodging the arms that were swung at him, and then, using them to jump or run on to dodge others or get closer. By using this method, it wasn't long before Naruto was at the creature's neck, and swung his blade. At that very moment, Kurama finished moving all of the energy to the blade.

In one great blast of darkness, the Beast's head was separated from it's body. It hung there for a minute, before it started to fall, and the body followed soon after. Problem was, it was falling THE WRONG WAY!

Naruto, still on the creature's shoulder, looked behind himself to find the body falling, in a direct path for the Camp. He growled, and was ordered by Kurama to jump off. He complied, and stood at the base of the creature but still a good distance away. If he threw a rock, he might hit it's leg.

"_**Ok boy, what I'm going to do, is give your energy a little 'boost'. What I mean, is for this next Technique, you will need all of your energy, and some of mine. I'm not sure how many times I can do this, before this energy starts to act like anti-bodies, and it begins to harm you when you do it, but I do know it will work, just this once.**_"

Naruto nodded. "I'm ready."

The Kyuubi nodded, and began ordering Naruto. Naruto placed his blade into the ground beside him, and let the Kyuubi's Chakra flow through him like many times before. He felt a slight sting, probably from the two energies within him conflicting, but he simply ignored it for now, and moved as Kyuubi instructed.

Naruto moved his hands into a familiar position. It looked like he was going to summon a Rasengan. But instead, the Black Flame around his eye, and a newly developed Red one over his other eye began to flow into his hands, combining into a dark crimson color. When the orb was the same size as a Rasengan, the wind around Naruto began to blow, and the ground fractured.

"_**Now, throw the orb! If you look where you want it to go when you throw it, it will go on it's own!**_" Kurama yelled out. Naruto nodded, gripped the ball in one hand, and threw it as hard as he could, looking between the Creature's falling body, and the camp.

The orb flew true when thrown. It whistled through the air, and vanished into the distance as it went where Naruto commanded when thrown. There was a bright flash, and a large, black flame shield appeared, with two seals on either side of it. One red, facing the body, the other blue, facing the camp.

When the creature's body hit the shield, it was halted and began to convulse. The blue seal sprouted a large dome of black fire, but it only shadowed what was below it.

The red shield glowed brighter, before another bright flash entered the area around Naruto, who faintly noticed that things like that happened a lot now...

When the flash cleared, the Body was gone, and the camp, safe.

Naruto grinned, even as the red flame completely vanished, and the Black Flame was slowly dieing. Kurama sent a mental nod to Naruto.

"_**Well done, kit. Now, take a rest. After this fight, I think you deserve one...**_" And he did just that, he fell to the ground, and blacked out, as his name was called in the distance, and the sound of shoes hitting the ground echoed in his mind...

**.::End::.**

**Well, that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed it, because I plan to continue this.**

_**.::List of Techniques::.**_

**Kurokabe** _(Dark Wall)_– Naruto raises his hand, Sword, or both to form a protective wall around himself or others. At this point, the wall is not very large. It can easily break from an attack by Stronger Viruses. So it can only be uses against weaker ones, or for buying time.

**Oodama Kurokabe **_(Big Dark Wall) –_ Naruto throws Kuro Hikari away from himself, and uses large amounts of Flame to form an X shaped wall around himself. Wall can stand up to Boss Level Viruses attacks, but only for so long.

**Kuro-Kami Ishi: Kurokabe** _(Dark God's Will: Dark Wall)_ – Naruto can combine Kyuubi's Flame and Kuroi Enkon's flame to form a ball around the size of a Rasengan. He then throws the ball at a target, and a large, black (but see through) wall appears to protect what is behind it. Can stand up to almost any attack, save a Powerful Boss Virus's attack.

**'Round About** – Naruto grabs Kuro Hikari by the chain at the end, and proceeds to spin it. When it has reached a desired speed, he swings his arm around wildly, sending the blade to cut in every direction around himself.


	2. Kuroi Enkon?

**A/n: Well, this is the next Chapter. Naruto will start his training with Kurama, and learn a bit of his new powers.**

**And, for a bit of info on Naruto's new powers, I came up with it after watching the 'Black Rock Shooter' and 'Ao no Exorcist' Animes. It like a combination of both, but it's uses will differ greatly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, Vocaloids, Black Rock Shooter, or any other Anime/Game/Manga/TV Show/etc that may appear. I do not own any of the Music I suggest at points in the chapter OR story. However, I DO own the idea of 'Kuroi Enkon', as well as the story itself, and any OC I create/put into it.**

_The Virus – Kitsune of Data_

_Chapter II: Kuroi Enkon...?_

Naruto woke up before the Kyuubi's room, and soon entered. He peered around the room, before finally calling the Fox's name. "Oi! Kurama!"

"**Geki... quiet down...**" The voice of said Fox echoed as it's Chakra formed around a corner and slowly began to form it's body. When it finished, Kurama's head was in front of Naruto, and one Red, slitted eye was looking at him lazily.

Naruto sat down, somehow sitting on the water that soaked the ground. "I want answers. Where the hell am I? What the _hell_ was that thing? And _What the hell was that flame_?"

Kurama, in his great wisdom, quickly let out a sigh, that felt more like hurricane force winds blowing Naruto away, before he began to speak.

"**Where you are was explained by that Godaime Hokage of yours, so you shouldn't have even asked that. However, as to what you fought, it is called a Virus.**" The Kyuubi explained to his jailor and partner.

Naruto tilted his head. "Virus... What the hell..."

Kurama moved one of it's tails and pointed it next to Naruto's body, and crimson Chakra soon formed into the same being that Naruto had fought, only around the same size as Naruto. Said boy just sat there and watched as Kurama explained to him the concept of the 'Virus'.

"**From what I've gathered by sending my Chakra out through your body and into the minds of others, is that the Virus is a being that had shown it's face about twelve years ago in this plain of existence. What it does, is absorb the life force of whomever it comes in contact with, and can eventually control said person's actions, and eventually... take that person's forms and abilities for it's own.**"

"**When this happens the Virus grows in power, raising through 'levels' so to speak. When one Virus obtains enough energy from absorbed beings, it's form changes, and it gains new powers and abilities by changing 'level's. As far as I know, the levels are...**"

"**Weakest; where the Virus is relatively new, and hasn't absorbed more than 2 people. Strongest; ****The same concept as Weakest, but with more power, and hasn't taken more than a hand full people's lives. Boss; Now the Virus is extremely powerful, such as the being you fought before**." Here Kurama motioned toward the small replica of the once large, Boss Level Virus.

"**Ultimate; where very few Virus ever go to, and might even give me a good fight if I was to go toe-to-toe with one. And I'm sure there are more, but if there are, none exist, or none have ever been found...**"

Naruto nodded at the explanation, trying to take it all in, before he opened his mouth again. "And... The flame...?"

Kurama seemed to smile at that... Hard to tell, what with his big ass teeth_ always_ in the way. "**Ah, yes. While I do not know much of it's functions, besides it's similarity to Chakra in a way that it moves and can be focused to a certain point, it name, I do know.**"

Naruto nodded, "And... what is it?"

Kurama's face turned serious. "**It is called... Kuroi Enkon **(_Black/Dark Flame_)**.**"

Naruto nodded.

Kurama took over from there by explaining something further that almost gave Naruto a heart attack. "**I must also have you know. That, while you are in this world, it seems to have sealed off your Chakra. Why this has happened, I have yet to find out.**"

Naruto gaped at this news, shocked into silence, unable to voice his thoughts...

When Kurama heard no further questions, he motioned with his tail for Naruto to leave, at the same time, dispersing the Crimson copy of the Boss Level Virus. "**Then go boy, you need to get up. You've been here longer than you think...**"

_**.::Hospital::.**_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and flicked them around himself. He knew where he was. White ceiling, white walls, white certain, yup... Hospital... WAIT!... no, Hospital for sure...

After that internal debate, he turned his head to the left, and had to turn away again to sneeze. When he looked back, more careful this time, he found long strands of pink colored hair on the bed, one strand of which must have made him need to sneeze.

When he sat up, he blinked at the strange sight, and raised an eyebrow.

"...Luka... -san?"

It was a strange sight indeed. One pink haired Megurine Luka was asleep at his bedside, mouth slightly open, and a strange look on her face. Her head was laying across her arms that were, at that moment, crossed on the bed.

Deciding he wanted some answers, he, somewhat reluctantly, shook the girl awake, softly calling her name. Luka, not expecting to wake up in such a way, especially with the strange man from a day or so ago, squeaked before sitting stiffly upright.

Naruto elevated an eyebrow at her actions, but ignored the question what was forming in his brain, in favor of gazing at the door when it creaked open. He was greeted with the sight of teal colored hair, before the same colored eyes showed up as well.

It blinked twice, before the door shot open, and Miku was now staring at him, extremely close to his face, to the point of making the blond man lean backwards so as not to be knocked on the forehead with her own.

And he had a random thought, that her's would be much, _much_ harder than his own...

"Miku!" Said girl's face suddenly flew back and was dragged out the door by a newly entering, and now exiting, Rin. "How many times do we have to tell you... He doesn't have the flame!" The words confused the man, but he brushed it off when the sounds of Rin yelling, and Miku complaining, grew softer as they walked away.

Now that the 'action' was gone, he took notice of Kaito, Haku, and Neru standing around the room. The first three he could understand (Luka included), but Neru didn't look the type that should be here, whatever it is they were here for...

"Ano..." He started, but stopped when Haku stepped forward.

"...Care to explain?" She asked. Naruto tilted his head to one side. He wasn't sure what they were talking about. Then he used some common sense, and began to wonder why he was in a hospital. He looked around himself, first the walls, the floor, bed, and finally, his sword on the wall.

When his eyes laid on the sword, what happened yesterday, including the strange black flame, came rushing back. "Oh..."

Haku nodded. "Yes. We weren't sure what happened yesterday, to you and the monster, but, as we were waiting to see what would happen, the Virus started to act funny, and a few minutes later, it was about cut in half."

"After that," Luka started up from where she stopped, "It was falling toward us, but a black ball came and made this... huge black wall that stopped it."

Kaito stepped forward now, as if they were all presenting something to a class. "From there, we waited for the Virus' body to vanish, before we teased the ball back from where it was thrown. We found you." He pointed for emphases.

Neru was next, stepping forward as the others, save Luka, had done. "After we found you, we saw a great deal of blood on your clothing. But it wasn't yours. So, we brought you here, and you've been asleep for... around 2 or 3 days..."

Naruto inclined his hand, waiting patently. When Haku raised an eyebrow and nodded in response... "What's a Virus...?"

Everybody fell backwards at his question, even the still seated Luka...?

The next moment, Naruto was nursing his head with anime tears running down his face as Haku stood over him, her head extra large, and her fist red and seemingly steaming from punching the poor boy's head. "That thing you fought!"

Naruto moved his closed fist to rest on his other, open hand with it's palm up, and nodded with round eyes. "Ohhh..." He once again found himself on the reserving end of Haku's ire, to the point the woman had to be held back from ripping the boy's head off along with... _other parts..._

After another minute, Naruto was walking with the group out of the small hut that acted as their hospital. He was surprised to find the outside smaller than the inside, and when he questioned Haku about it, she winked and replied "We know a few tricks of our own. We survived this long haven't we?"

After explaining to them what he remembered about his fight, including the strange black flame he had used, he found himself standing before Haku in a small clearing in the large village. Her arms were crossed under her large bosom and she was lightly tapping her right foot in anticipation. In her right hand was a sake bottle, half empty

Naruto tilted his head, choosing to ignore the liquor, and questioned her. "Exactly... why are we here again?" Haku let out a very soft sigh, before she waved her hands in a 'go on' manner. "Activate that 'Black Flame' you were talking about..."

There was a moment of silence before Naruto looked up from the ground, having shifted his gaze there to think. "And... how do I do that...?" He asked innocently.

Haku stomped her foot, almost like an impatient child. It was actually quite cute... "How the hell should I know? Just do it!" When Naruto twisted his face into a confused look, Haku began to think of ideas. "Well... Uhh... What did you feel like... Just before it activated...?"

Naruto thought back, bringing the memory back up from the depths of his memory. "Well.. I was falling and... I thought it was gonna die..."

At this, Haku smiled evilly. "Oh? Well, we'll try to recreate that then." She turned to the far edge of the clearing, and nodded. Naruto was confused, until Kaito walked up, a large Zanbatou in his hands.

The handle was about a foot and a half long, and covered in black leather. The blade extended out from its hilt for about the length of a Katana, or a bit shorter maybe, and was about a foot wide. The blade was a shiny gray color, and the blunt edge had one, half curricular shape, that was bladed on the inside. Shaped... as if it was meant to cut a head off of a body...

Naruto didn't like that thought... not one bit...

Over all, it looked like someone like Kaito shouldn't be able to lift it, but the man had it slung over his right shoulder as he walked, left hand in his pocket, and a neutral face on as he walked to stand beside Haku.

Haku nodded to Kaito, whilst looking at Naruto. "Kaito will be recreating that effect." All Naruto could do was let out a highly intelligent 'eh?', before Haku yelled "START!"

(_Greatest Battle Music Of All Time: Exorcist - _**Start**)

Naruto watched as Kaito kicked off the ground, and in a split second, he had gone from relaxed and friendly, to tense, and ready for almost anything.

Naruto barely had time to lift up his sword, which he unconsciously decided to name Kuro Hikari (_Black Light_) as he slept, and was pushed off of the ground himself, abet against his will, and flung 6 or 7 feet to Kaito's right.

When he landed, Kaito was already on him again. Naruto dug his feet into the ground as much as he could, and placed his Daito in the path of the large Zanbatou. When the blade hit, Naruto grunted as he was pushed back a bit, his feet moving dirt and rock away from them in a four inch long trail.

Kaito pushed against him for a few more moments, before he grinned, and slid his left hand from the hilt, to the blunt edge of the blade. "**Kougeki**! (Strike!)" he yelled, and not a moment later, Naruto was sent flying backwards again, yelling out in surprise and slight fear.

He flipped himself around in the air, and landed hard, his feet digging into the ground and, once again, leaving mini-trenches as he slides backwards. He came to a halt, now almost 10 yards away from Kaito, who was just standing there, Zanbatou over his shoulder gain.

Naruto was about to take his stance again, when he glanced at the Zanbatou closer. It had a feint blue wisp fly off from the blade's very tip before vanishing. When Naruto put the word Kaito had screamed, and the blue wisp, as well as the effect earlier, he deducted that the Zanbatou wasn't just an ordinary thing. It must have the power to drastically increase Kaito's swinging strength for a moment... but at what cost...

When Naruto glanced around Kaito again, he saw nothing out of the ordinary with the man.

'_Damn..._' he cursed, before he took his stance, and watched Kaito run at him again. '_I'll have to get him to use it again..._' for a moment, he let his ego get the better of him, and he took a step forward, to try and lessen the impact of Kaito's attack, however, he didn't take into account that the sword had more than one ability.

Kaito's left hand once again moved down the blade's Blunt edge, but to a different spot. He screamed out another name, just before he swung at Naruto. "**Kage no Kougeki!** (_Shadow Strike_)"

Naruto was unable to do anything as Kaito's sword and body up to his shoulder seemed to form another hand, but made out of a dark substance. When Kaito moved his hand back into place at the Zanbatou's hilt, for better power, so did the shadow.

Naruto brought up Kuro Hikari once more, but was sent flying when Kaito's blade crashed into his, and the shadow's right behind it. As Naruto flew, his control over his body was lost from the shear power, and he was sent into multiple barrel rolls. He constantly bounced on the ground, which was actually only 3 times, before he landed on his back, gasping for the air that was knocked from his lungs.

He was helpless as Kaito walked up to him, and placed Naruto's neck in the half circle of the blunt edge of the Zanbatou. He glared at him, before pushing the blade further into the ground. "You shouldn't have come here... You are worthless to us, nothing but a little..._boy_." He whispered as he tensed his arm muscles and brought the Zanbatou up and ready to come down.

Naruto began to breath very deeply, his eyes growing wide, as thoughts of his death entered his mind. Just as the blade was coming down, Naruto felt something, and the next thing he knew, Kaito was flying backwards from him, and his vision had darkened again. He found his foot extended, as if just kicking Katio away.

Kaito, now flying backwards through the air from_ one hell of a kick_, flipped in the air and landed again, sliding along the ground as Naruto once did. When he looked up, he gasped, and brought a hand to his abdomen, where Naruto had kicked.

Before him, Naruto's right eye was covered in a Black flame, and he was just standing there, but in his stance, which before looked like it had much less power behind it, now looked War-torn, and ready to take anything that Kaito could dish out.

And Kaito tried just that. He charged at Naruto again, and lifted his blade high above his head, calling out "**Kougeki!**" And brought the blade down. Naruto placed Kuro Hikari in the blade's path... and halted it.

Kaito, gaping in surprise, was soon disarmed with a flick of Naruto's wrist, who pulled the blade back over his left shoulder, ready to cut into Kaito, but was stopped.

He glanced around himself, to find Haku had placed her hand on his wrist, and it seemed to be enough to calm him down for the moment. His senses came back to him and he remembered the test to recreate the events that happened a few days prior.

The Black flame over his eye began to shrink, before it finally did vanish. When Haku felt his arm's muscle's relax, she let go of his arm and stepped around him to asses to Kaito.

The boy waved off her questions with an 'I'm Fine', before walking up to Naruto. "Namikaze-san. I apologize for the harsh words. I had only said them to get you motivated. What I said... well, I'm sure none of us feel that way." he said with a small smile.

Naruto gave him a smile and a shake of the head. "Not a problem... on one condition..." Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Call me Naruto. Namikaze-san is my father."

Kaito smiled, then nodded, before picking up his Zanbatou, and slinging it over his shoulder. "Well, I need to be on my way. Rounds to make. Ja ne, Haku-chan, Naruto." he waved over his shoulder, and with a kick off the ground, was flying through the tree branches at break neck speeds. It wasn't long before he vanished.

Naruto turned his attention to Haku, and for the first time, _really _got to look at her. In the afternoon light, the sun's light seemed to reflect off of her hair and clothing, and, dare he say, gave her a kind of charm that wasn't quite cute, but not as... powerful as the world 'beautiful', and with the bottle of sake in her hands, hung loosely by her side, it gave a slight aura of 'sexy'.

He wasn't quite sure he could put it in words...

luckily, he was able to shake him self out of the trance before Haku noticed.

Said silver haired girl turned her head to him, after taking a mouthful of sake from her bottle. When she finished she let out a soft sigh, her cheeks slightly red, before she shook her head and seemed to turn completely sober.

"Naruto, now that we know what you can do, and how you can activate it, we will be taking a trip..." She trailed off.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought. "A... trip? Where? There's nowhere to go is there?" At this, Haku let out a smirk. "What, you think this is the only village here?"

_**.::In The Main Tent::.**_

"What do you mean, 'the only village'?" Naruto questioned, as he sat on a couch next to Rin, who just looked bored.

Meiko was the one to answer him, instead of Haku. "What Haku means, is that there are more villages than just this one. This one you happen to be in, is located on the edge of Vocaloid territory. This camp is actually one of the smallest."

Kaito spoke from here. "And before we even begin to tell you about villages, I feel the need to tell you about any other things that deal with them. Such as Rankings, powers that come with it, and such..."

From here, Kaito explained about rankings that each village had, and used the people that Naruto currently knew as examples.

Commoners, or 'warriors', whichever Naruto preferred, were the common fighters. For this, Kaito pointed out that Miku and the Kagamine twins were of this ranking. Warriors usually didn't really have any special powers, unless they were appointed as a Squad Leader, which rarely happened. The Squad Leader wasn't actually a rank, but a sub-ranking of Warriors. The Squad Leader was a Warrior that had grown in strength, but wasn't quite as powerful as the next rank. The Sub-Leader in the group, was Luka.

Speaking of the next rank, the Second Tier ranking was 'General'. The Generals in the room currently were Kaito and Meiko. When one reached General Ranking, they could usually take on Boss Level Viruses on their own, and when two Generals were sent to a village such as this situation, the Village was considered pretty well protected. Generals were few in number, being less than 20 currently.

On the battle field, Generals commanded large numbers of Warriors, and were responsible for other things such as import and export from villages.

And the next Rank, was Ozoku _(Royalty)_. Those of the Ozoku rank were spread very thin, as there number's didn't reach over 4 or 5. Currently, only Haku was the only Ozoku Naruto knew. Ozoku are extremely powerful, said to be almost 3 to 4 times that of a General. They could easily take down Boss Tier Viruses with one move. However, it takes 2 or 3 to fight off an Ultimate Tier Virus, and when one was to be killed, it took all 5 Ozoku to do it.

The Final Rank, was the Ozoku+. While there had never been an Ozoku+, there had been instants where an Ozoku was close to obtaining the rank. When one reached Ozoku+, they had grown so powerful, that they could match Ultimate Tier Viruses one-on-one. They were also revered as the 'King/Queen'.

Here, Haku stole the spotlight. "Now, that's probably enough of that..." She paused, looking at Naruto's slightly confused face as his brain worked overtime to understand what Kaito had said. "The villages are built on the edges of Vocaloid territory. Some villages are larger than others, and some are smaller."

She pointed to her right, probably to the north. "We'll be traveling to the largest Village, Kyoru. There, I know a friend that can help you train with your powers. While her training methods might be a bit... strange, they are the best for your power."

Naruto, taking a moment to think about it nodded. "Alright, when do we leave."

Haku smiled. "Glad you came willingly. As for when we leave, You, me, Kaito and Miku will be leaving to Kyoru tomorrow morning. At the rate of travel we'll be taking (walking), we should be there by noon that same day. So get some rest." As she said this, she downed the last of the Sake she had in her bottle, and threw it into a trash can nearby.

As she turned to walk away, Naruto could help but let his eyes linger on her rear end for a moment longer than they should, before he asked a question that he hadn't the chance to ask his first day here. "So... where do I sleep?"

_**.::Next Day::.**_

Naruto stood with Haku, Kaito, and Miku at the gates of the village. They had left the Kagamine Twins, Luka, and Meiko at the village to keep it safe. Between Meiko and Luka, any Boss Tier Virus would be destroyed soon after it appeared.

After being wished a safe trip, the four of them set out, trying to avoid any Viruses that got in their way, and to those that they couldn't miss, well, safe to say that Naruto got a bit of practice in with Kuroi Enkon...

Needless to say, Kuroi Enkon + Low Level Virus = Overkill...

_**.::Noon – Kyoru Village::.**_

Naruto gazed in awe as the looked at the large gates. They had to be twice the size of Konoha's gates!

Haku smiled, as the guards bowed to the group, due to Haku's presence, and opened the gates. "Naruto, Welcome to Kyoru." Naruto only gaped at the village, while it didn't look much different from the one he had been in, it certainly was _larger_. Around the size of Konoha, or maybe, even larger.

As the doors parted, he could see a line of people standing just beyond the doors. Upon closer inspection, he could see a great number of Warrior ranked people.

Two generals were standing in front of them. One with purple hair, and a strange hat with the words 'UTAU' written on the side, and a large assortment of guns. Across her back, was a large missile launcher, behind her back, sticking out, where two handles, which he assumed were some kind of machine gun, and on her hips, were two handguns.

… what, he had learned a few things on his way here...

The other General had a slightly brighter face. Her hair was a red color, bordering pink maybe? Her clothing was dark, save for the red rims around her sleeves and end of her skirt. On her hands were black, fingerless gloves that looked like they'd been through a lot of battles.

Standing in front of them all, was a black haired girl. This one was the strangest. She wore virtually nothing, save for a cloak, bikini top, extremely small shorts, and black boots. Her black hair was done up in twin tails, one shorter than the other for some odd reason. And from the looks of her, that in the same way she stood as Haku, she was an Ozoku just as well.

Haku's group walked up to them, and as they reached, Haku greeted the black haired girl with a small hug, same as Miku. Kaito walked off to greet the other two Generals, who both smiled at him and began small talk.

Naruto felt like the odd one out.

That was, until Haku pointed at him and motioned him to come over.

When he reached them, Haku placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "And this, is Naruto." She moved the hand, and waved toward the black haired, blue eyed girl. "Naruto, this is Kyoru's current Ozoku, Kuroi Mato."

Naruto offered a small bow, before he stood straight again. Here, Mato just stared at him, before looking at Haku. "This is the one..." she asked in a soft voice. Haku nodded. "Yes, this is _him_." She motioned to Naruto. "Show her your Kuroi Enkon."

At the mention of the name, almost everybody in earshot turned to stare at him. He turned red at the attention, and sent Haku a nasty look, which she chose to ignore, and motioned again.

Naruto nodded, before taking a few steps back. He brought his hands up, to about the height of his stomach, and closed his eyes, he took a breath, opened them in a glare, and grunted. At the same time as the grunt, he brought his arms back slightly, forcing his chest out a bit, as the Black Flame showed itself over his right eye.

At the appearance of the black flame, his blue irises bled white, and a slight wind wept up around him before dispersing. He let his arms rest, but kept up his concentration and appeared to relax his body.

Mato, being curious, walked forward, and was staring at the flame. She began to walk around him, her arms clamped behind her back. When she reached her starting point in front of him, she smiled. She seemed to have just completed a 'verification'.

"So... the next Enkon _(Flame Soul)_ has appeared." The girl said as she crossed her arms under her chest, and looked Naruto in the eye with a small, friendly smirk.

Naruto's already narrowed eyes, slanted slightly more in confusion. "En...kon...?"

Mato nodded and turned around to walk back to Haku, as she did, she spoke. "Enkon are individuals that have control over a certain color of fire." She turned around, and pointed at him. "In your case, you control the Black flame, Kuroi Enkon. There have been a number of Enkon users, but usually, only 3 or 4 exist at a time."

She turned fully around, and one small gust of wind later, a blue flame covered her left eye, but she seemed to remain emotionally in-control. Naruto always felt an amount of rage when he used the flame.

"So far, there are three known users of Enkon alive today, including you." She moved her arm to the side, and the same blue flame seemed to bend to her will and write in the air.

"The Wielder of the Ao Enkon, me, Kuroi Mato." Now the flames changed to match Naruto's name. "The Wielder of the Kuroi Enkon, you, Namikaze Naruto."

Finally, the flames shifted once more, forming a name Naruto had never seen before. "And the wielder of the Midori Enkon _(Green Flame Soul)_, Takanashi Yomi." Unfortunately, the name didn't seem to come with an appearance of the person in question, but from the way Mato spoke, this Enkon was female as well.

The flames in the air vanished, and the flame over Mato's eye suddenly cut off. "The Enkon, while powerful, is very hard to control."

She pointed at him, eyes half lidded. "You are a novice at the abilities and use of Enkon. There's no way around it. You can tell how experienced someone is with Enkon, by how they activate it. You had to use quite a bit of energy to recreate the memory you required to achieve the form, and without proper training to enter the secondary stage of your Enkon, the memory will loose it's traumatic effect on you. How long it takes to do so... depends on the memory..."

In Naruto's slight surprise, his Kuroi Enkon faded away, and the sudden fatigue broke him out of it, as he started to pant lightly.

"That's another thing..." Mato continued, "You've had very little practice with it. While I'm sure that you've fought Viruses on your way here, they weren't enough to push you... The only way for an Enkon user to get stronger... is to be pushed past your limits." She finished.

Haku took a step forward, taking over from there. "That's why I've brought you here, Naruto. I've asked Mato to train you, seeing as she's the only Enkon currently available. Takanashi-dono's whereabouts are currently unknown, but even if she was, she already has to take care of the east side of the resistance. Mato was our only other option."

Mato nodded. "She is correct. And so, here you are, and if you should accept, your training with me will begin tomorrow, and your first lesson will be learning to control your emotions as you enter, and use your Kuroi Enkon." She stopped here, letting a hand linger out toward him longer than usual to indicate to him it was now time to answer...

Naruto began to think it over. If he was younger, he would have jumped at the chance, but now he had to think...

wait... why was he thinking? What had he to lose...? Well...

He looked up from the ground he had lowered his gaze to. "First, let me ask some questions?" Mato nodded at the boy, and waited.

Naruto nodded back. "Alright... first: How long would we be training... I mean... will I still 'have a life' outside of training, and will it be for a duration of a year or two?"

Mato shook her head. "I can't train you for set amounts of time. I'm an Ozoku, so I have a great many duties to fulfill. At most, we will train a total of 2, maybe 3 hours a day. Your training will be complete when I teach you to control your emotions, and activate your Enkon with little thought on your part, as well as teach you some control. So, depending on how fast you learn, at most, we'll be training a total of 4 or 5 months."

"Now of course, there are a lot of variables within that explanations, such as the time we train, how long we train, and your control training, most of it is controlled by your growth rate, and so on so forth." she finished explaining with gestures of her hands.

Naruto nodded. "Just how hard would you rate this training. I mean... I understand that you'll probably be teaching quite harshly and quickly to get me up to speed, seeing as there are only 3 Enkon users alive at the moment, and who knows what's out there."

Mato seemed to think for a moment. "On a scale of 1 to 10: 50. I'll be pushing new things onto you every day, weather you've mastered the one from the previous session or not."

Naruto finished his questions and nodded. "Alright. I accept your training offer."

Mato smiled. "Good..." She turned around and began to walk away, her cloak billowing in the wind, she stopped and turned however, one eye facing him. "Namikaze Naruto..."

Naruto swallowed lightly. "Hai...?"

She let a smirk grace her lips again. "Welcome to Hell."

_**.::End::.**_

**A/n: Well, that's the end for this chapter. I hope it kept you entertained, and I hope you all come back for more next chapter.**

**Thanks,**

**Narora Senoku**


End file.
